


23 October 2011

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, SwanMills Family, homage for the real modern fairytale, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: The Real TrueLove OTP and their kidput a spell on  the hearts of so many people
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	23 October 2011

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50519622263/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
